


how many summers are we going to waste together?

by miscellaneous-trash (poeticaid)



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Hamilton - Miranda, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (kinda), Anonymous Artist, Art, Bad Ending (hinted), Birthday, Blackmail, Childhood, Children, Dates, Dates (kinda), Dreams, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Government, Hamilton - Freeform, Homophobic Language, Immortality, Impersonation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insults, Kinda, Light angst (kinda), Living Together, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Murder-Suicide, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overthrowing the government, Parties, Promises, Rain, Rainy Days, Reincarnation (hinted), Requests, Reunions, Road Trips, Sad, Smoking, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Suicide, Suicide Notes, Surprise Kissing, Texting, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Weather, Weddings, art exhibitions, duels, eh, planning, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/miscellaneous-trash
Summary: Some prompt fills that i don't want to upload in my main account





	1. when you try to impress your boyfriend by trying to smoke

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand slipped

Sometimes work break is really boring. Not doing any actual work other than just lazing around and eating lunch. Well, that's always what his office mates would do. After Hajime goes outside, he brings his lighter and a box of cigarettes to smoke.

Smoking is basically the only thing that helps him calm down.

"Hey", a rash voice says, and Hajime turns to see Fuyuhiko.

"Hello, Fuyuhiko", Hajime greets.

"Are you smoking?"

"Yes? So?"

Fuyuhiko opens his mouth, then shakes his head. "Give me one of those sticks, dipshit."

"Sure." Hajime gives Fuyuhiko the lighter and a cigarette. "I've never seen you smoke before."

Fuyuhiko glares at him. "I'm a fucking yakuza! Of course I'd know how to smoke!"

"Okay, okay, no need to shout about it."

"Yeah, sorry."

Hajime is right. He quietly observes Fuyuhiko trying to smoke, but failing miserably in a matter of seconds. Hajime has to keep from laughing, seeing Fuyuhiko fumble and curse as he tries and fails to light up his cigarette stick. A few minutes later, grunting, Fuyuhiko gives the lighter back to the brunette and throws the cigarette into the ground and stomps on it.

"You don't know how to smoke", Hajime says like it's a big deal.

"Shut the fuck up, fucker", Fuyuhiko says.

"Why did you pretend to know how to smoke?"

Fuyuhiko glares at him, and Hajime can see a hint of red on their cheeks.

"Nothing."

Hajime chuckles.

"Yes, nothing."


	2. you still remember your promises?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito promised Maki that they will be having a date once they grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> momoharu time!

Kaito is a playful child, always making friends with everyone he meets here and there, always helpful, always stubborn. People liked him. Such a good child. But some children don't know why Kaito would rather hang out with Maki, a hostile child in the neighborhood. Maki, the girl in question, doesn't know either, and doesn't even like Kaito. She calls him an idiot every single day they hang out, and Kaito gets sad whenever Maki calls him that. But he still hangs out with her, and she has grown used to him, but still doesn't consider him her friend.

"Would you just leave me alone?", Maki asks Kaito one day. She was reading a book when the troublesome kid decided to scare her.

"But Maki Roll, I _really_ like you!", Kaito pleads with sad puppy eyes.

Maki puts the books down and hits him in the head, blushing furiously.

"Do you think I'd like you back?", Maki demands angrily. "Well, you're wrong!"

Kaito recovers from Maki's hit, smiling. "Well, you're blushing! You must probably have a crush on me!"

Maki hits him again. "I don't have a crush on some idiot like you!"

"Hey! Stop calling me an idiot!", Kaito asks.

"You deserve to be called an **idiot!**

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do **not!** "

"Do **too!**

Their endless bickering dies down a couple of minutes later, when Maki goes to get a drink for both of them. Seeing that they were still outside at noon, the time the sun is at it's highest peak, they go inside of Maki's home. Kaito thanks Maki for the water, and Maki goes back to studying. After an hour of studying or so, Kaito sighs and pokes Maki's head. Maki grunts and hits him again.

"Maki Roll, I'm going to make a promise", Kaito says.

Maki looks up from the book. "What kind of promise?"

Kaito stands on the table with one foot. Maki was not amused.

"Kaito put your foot down."

"Once we grow up, I'm going to ask you out on a date!", Kaito ignores Maki's statement and announces what he wants to say.

Maki sighs, and closes the book she's reading.

"You won't remember your promise", Maki says.

Kaito smirks. "I _will_ remember it!"

Maki raises a brow. "Okay then. Treat me to a date when we're grown up. Promise?"

Kaito nods with pride. "Promise."

* * *

However, that promise didn't last long. Kaito moved away a week later, leaving Maki without saying goodbye. After a few hours without Kaito, she feels as if she's truly alone in this world. Maki feels so lonely, knowing Kaito might never come back. And if he does come back, maybe he won't remember his promise. Promises are stupid anyway. Maki should have known that that idiot is not trustworthy. In a matter of years, she forgot about Kaito and the promise, and moved on with her life. Now as a seventeen year old, she walks around mall centers and streets with a straight face, showing no emotion. A decade after not making friends, she just doesn't care anymore. Then she sees a guy staring at her from far away. Maki looks back at the man staring at her, and he looks away. He must be a creep looking for some damsel in distress. Whatever. She's a force to be reckoned with.

Maki notices the guy trying to follow her wherever she goes, and she even sees he has a bouquet of roses. This guy really is a creep. Maki tries to run from the guy, but she sees that he's been keeping pace with her. Maki suddenly stops and faces the man on her own. She glares at the man.

"What do you want?", she asks.

Instead of being afraid or intimidated, the man just smiles. "Maki Roll! Long time no see!"

Wait, _Maki Roll?_

"Kaito?", Maki looks at the man in the eyes. He nods.

"Hey, looks like I fulfilled my promise after all", he says with a smile.

Maki can't help but smile.

"Huh, I guess I'm going to be having a date with an idiot then", Maki jokingly says.

"Hey! I said don't call me an idiot!", Kaito says.

Maki takes the bouquet of roses from him, and gives him a simple peck on the cheek.

"Wanna go on a date _tonight,_ then?", Maki asks him.

"Anything's fine! As long as you're by my side, Maki Roll!"

Maki sighs. "Still calling me that, huh?

"And I'll always will."


	3. and baby we found love, right where we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everytime you fall in love, you lose a part of your soul to the person you love. Every time someone falls in love with you, you get a piece of their soul. You die when you run out of soul to give. History only knows of two immortals so far, one who never found love and the other who makes people fall in love with them to purposefully extend their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy

_"Mother, will I ever find love?", she says to her mother, a kindhearted woman. She smiles._

_"Of course you will, my love."_

Kyoko had hoped, and hoped, and hoped to find love, to give a piece of her soul to. But no one was worthy of her love. She is an immortal, never giving anyone her soul. She will always live in pain and suffering, never caring about anyone that comes her way. People pursue her love, but she never returns them, leaving their souls to die. Such a waste of life they live, giving pieces of their soul to those they love. What kind of life is that? It's her five hundredth birthday today, still not falling in love, and still an immortal. Kyoko must be the only immortal. Until she hears about rumors.

The rumors say there was another immortal, in the other side of the world. Her name was Celestia Ludenberg, and she was dubbed as the Queen of Liars. The reason why Celestia was dubbed such as that, was because she manipulates people into giving them their souls, until they have none to give, thus extending her lifespan. She is also older than Kyoko, being seven hundred years old. Kyoko wonders how people would fall for her, but she never loved her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing prompts because my main writing project is taking long :(


	4. road trip!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the world’s largest gang, an eight year old with powers beyond imagination, and a hitchhiker go on a road trip to overthrow the government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH  
> MY FAVORITE KIND OF WRITING  
> A ROAD TRIP  
> AND THUS A TRIO WAS BORN

Fuyuhiko boredly sits on a chair, and soon, Hiyoko and Rantaro sit with him, all looking bored. Hiyoko is an eight year old. She has a big mouth, and even has powers beyond imagination. Fuyuhiko is the new leader of the largest gang, and he doesn't hold it with pride. Rantaro is a hitchhiker looking for a home. The three of them were lucky that they have met each other. They're a good company, and always will be.

"I'm so bored", Hiyoko whines.

"Ya think?", Fuyuhiko says. "We're all fucking bored here."

"If only we can have fun", Rantaro sighs. "Like, going to a road trip planning to overthrow the government or something."

Hiyoko's eyes light up.

"What if-"

"We're not gonna fucking do that, Hiyoko", Fuyuhiko interrupts, and she sulks.

"Well, didn't the government capture your beloved swordswoman?", Rantaro says. Fuyuhiko sighs.

He missed Peko. Just because she killed Mahiru doesn't mean they have to arrest her. Oh, wait, they did. Fuyuhiko wants to prove them wrong. He wants everyone to see the true power of the Kuzuryu Clan. And with that power, he's going to take on the government. He turns to Hiyoko and Rantaro, nodding.

"Let's take those assholes down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. rain, and thinking, and imagining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day. Shuichi could care less. He has a sunshine in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAINAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Also i'm writing this on my phone with no auto correct yay

_Tap, tap, tap._

The rain starts to fall, immediately turning from small little drips to noisy beasts. Shuichi can only sit back and watch as his yard gets drenched with rain. He didn't mind, actually; he has never taken care of those plants in his yard. The only one taking care of them was his girlfriend, Angie.

He looks at the sky. The clouds have completely blocked the sun, giving no light to the world at all. He sips his hot chocolate that he had prepared beforehand. What can you expect? It's June. June's the time for rainy seasons and school. He doesn't mind that. What he does mind, however, is getting _soaked and wet_ whenever he goes to school. Shuichi hears the thunder roar, and lightning crackling through the skies. _Another_ thunderstorm. God, he hates those. Whenever lightning strikes, they'd always end up with no electricity for the whole day. He shivers from the winds in the thunderstorm. Shuichi turns away from the rain and looks at Angie, who was painting the sun. Oh, how he missed the sun, shining brightly across his face, making him warm, giving him hope...

But the sun _is_ here. Right across from him is the silver haired girl wearing revealing clothes. She has a cheerful personality, one of a child's. Her faith in 'Atua', whoever that god is, gives her hope, like how Angie gives Shuichi hope. Suddenly, the gray, depressing, cold living room turns to that of the opposite. No sad thoughts, no nothing. Angie seems to have caught Shuichi staring at her, and she looks back at him. Shuichi, blushing, turns his back away from her. Angie stops painting and walks over to Shuichi and giving him a hug.

"Atua knows you were staring at his messenger!", Angie says in a cheerful tone. Oh, how her voice is as warm as the sun. It makes Shuichi... happy, even on a dark day like this.

"I know", Shuichi says. "It's because you make this rainy day... a sunny day."

Angie stops hugging him, and gives him a pat on the head, resulting to Shuichi blushing even more.

"You _are_ so cute when you blush, Shuichi!", Angie exclaims with a laugh. "Atua is- _I_ am glad to be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angie is beautiful how dare you hate her


	6. the day i faced Enoshima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself

Rain. It's as cold as her heart. The despair crawling inside of her, wanting more and more despair...

That's her, and she loves despair.

At least rain goes away, to make way for sunny days. But the despair deep inside her stays.

Everything's really uneventful in a way. Well, she doesn't care. She's going to meet Naegi, her mortal enemy. Can she even call him her mortal enemy, now that they're just frolicking near the fields, talking to each other, casually playing with each other? It's as if they forgot their grudge against each other and formed a friendship. _Friendship?_ Ha, never. She'll never see herself as a friend of that hope boy. Not in a million years. But whenever he comes over her, she has this... feeling inside her stomach. Could it be...?

No, that's a silly thought. As she denies her feelings over the boy, her despair only grows inside her.

"Hey, Junko!", Naegi surprises her.

"Heeey, Makoto", Junko says with a cheerful smile.

"I brought us some lunch or drinks whenever we're hungry or thirsty." He holds up a paper bag, presumably filled with the said items.

"So, Makoto, where'll be spending money next?"

"I was thinking... a restaurant, maybe?"

Junko's ears perk up. "A... restaurant? What the heck, Naegi? I thought you like Kyoko."

"But I want to date you!", Naegi says in a childish manner. "C'mon! My sister likes you!"

"Your sister does?"

"Yeah! Kept pestering me about being your future boyfriend or whatever! Plus, uh, Mukuro approves of this."

"Jeez, don't listen to a flat-chested pervert!" Junko says.

"Don't call her that", Naegi says softly. "But come on! I already have reservations!"

"Wow, you're _really_ gonna spend money on _me?_ "

Makoto nods. "Yep."

Junko smirks. "Awww, fine then, Makoto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> garbage


	7. in the middle of the night, in my dreams...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saihara keeps dreaming about a blonde haired girl. he goes to an art's exhibition in another country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes saimatsu  
> fuck saikawa

_the girl had blonde hair and pink eyes. she looks like a pianist. she was standing on top of a stage, facing millions of crowds. then she looks at shuichi with a light smile. he smiles back, waiting for her to perform. her hands hovered on the piano keys, then she starts playing. her songs are so beautiful, it made shuici light headed to hear her performance._

_they were in a living room, kaede doing her hair, and shuichi trying to wear a suit. the living room was a complete mess as they struggled with their clothes. after some minutes of endless complaining, they finally got dressed. they are ready to go out together, just the two of them._

_butterflies were all around them, and they look around in wonder. such graceful creatures didn't deserve to be stepped on, to be put to the ground. shuichi admires their nature as insects, and kaede loves how beautiful they are, no holds barred. they sit on the fields, the grass greener than emeralds, and the sun shining bright among them. kaede takes a tulip, and gives it to shuichi, who blushes. they look at the setting sun, holding hands._

_white. everything's the color white. it means purity, they say. it means peace. but there's no peace in shuichi's heart as he stands over kaede's coffin, with her inside it. she looks so serene, like no one's even bothering her eternal sleep. a sleep where she'll never wake up._

Shuichi has no time for these dreams. He has to go to some trip to Europe, to host an art exhibition. He loves art, don't get him wrong, but with so many people, talking to him, eating with him, just makes Shuichi so... uncomfortable. But he has to do this for his parents. He may not be a good artist, but he studies art and everything about it to know some basic forms of it.

The art exhibition was big. Filled with sculptors with their sculptures, painters with their paintings, anyone. He sighs to himself as he looks at their art. They're so... great. So in detail. So... familiar?

He looks at one. The canvas was a familiar stage, with crowds watching. There was a piano on the center of the stage, but no one there at all. He tries to look for the one who made this artwork, but found that it was anonymous. Who wouldn't want to be famous for their art? But Shuichi shrugs it off when he sees another painting. This one was of the fields. There were hordes of butterflies everywhere, each of them having colorful wings. The grass was greener than emerald, and the sunset over the horizon. It's mesmerizing. It's making him remember more of his dreams. Then another one. Of the funeral. Curtains draped in white, flowers on the sides. There was a coffin on the center. Shuichi looks for a tag, wanting to know who drew _all_ this. _Anonymous_ , it read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	8. the world was wide enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cry

Ouma sees the bullet coming right at him, but all he does is looks at it, with tears on his face. He has seen so many people lose to him, so many have died because of him. Now, he's going to pay the price. He doesn't shoot. He just-

"HE AIMS HIS PISTOL AT THE SKY!"

Then, he hears a shout from Amami. "WAIT!"

Then the world goes black. He didn't have time to react, but he had time to look at Amami. His face looks panicked; why is it panicked? Why would he regret killing Ouma? He's the guy who didn't vote for him.

And he doesn't know if he regrets what he has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H.A.M.I.L.T.O.N.


	9. it's quiet uptown

Alexander patiently taps his desk for a message from Laurens. He hasn't heard from him from quite a long time. Then, he gets one. But it wasn't a message from John, it was a message from Aaron Burr.

**To Alexander:** I don't know how to tell you this, Hamilton.

Alexander was curious. What does he mean?

**From Alexander:What do you mean?**

****To Alexander:Well... I was paying weekly visits to John's apartment. Then I heard a rope snap today.** **

****Alexander's eyes widen. He quickly types into his phone.** **

******From Alexander:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BURR?!?!** **

****

****He waits for a moment, heart beating fast. He breathes.** **

****

******To Alexander:** Alexander... he committed suicide a few days ago.** **

****

Alexander stares at his phone for a second. To think that John, his friend, would abandon him so easily... 

****

His heart seems as if it has stopped beating. He stops drumming his fingers at the desk. 

****

Then he realizes, it was quiet uptown. 

****


	10. Happy Birthday (Kiiboumami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late bday Ouma!

Ouma opens the door to the aparmtnet he shares with Kiibo and Amami. No one in his work had greeted him a happy birthday, so why would this be any different? But he hopes for the best they remember. Then, when he opens the door, it was pitch black. He knows what this is. Smiling, he opens the lights, and out came Amami and Kiibo.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KOKICHI!", they shout. Ouma feels somewhat joyous that they remember his birthday.


	11. Requests are open!

Pls give me requests I am dying here  
Send me a prompt, a ship, or something family related  
Fandoms:  
Danganronpa  
Adventure Time  
Hamilton

Pls  
Also if you sent out a notp Ill tell you what im disgusted with so u dont have to bother me :D


	12. forgiveness, can you imagine...? (Kiibouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo, after everything that's happened, forgives Ouma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAMILTON AU HNNNN

The breeze was soft on Kiibo's skin. He loves it as a child, but now, it taunts him after his son's funeral. Ouma is standing right there, looking at the grass. He may not be expressing his emotions, but Kiibo knows he's full of regret on what he had done. He was so lonely, forlornly looking at the walls, longing for Kiibo's touch, yearning for his children to talk to him... Kiibo quietly sighs. Ouma was wearing black. Of course. Someone they both loved had died. Then, after all these years, Kiibo entwines his and Ouma's fingers together. Surprised, the smaller boy looks up, tears brimming in his eyes. It seems as if he had regret what he done. Of course he does. Kiibo averts his gaze, looking back at his son's coffin with tears, then back at Ouma, who's wiping his face with his sleeves. He looks back at Kiibo with sadness in his eyes.

"What...?", he wasn't the same man he was when Kiibo married him. He was a deceiving, alluring, gambling liar, a monster hidden in lies and deceit. But after the war, after everything that has happened, that demeanor suddenly... fades away. Kiibo brushes that thought, as it made him sadder that Ouma wasn't who he was after the war.

_After Amami's death, he supposes._

_After being elected as Treasury Secretary by Momota._

_After meeting his biggest enemy, Harukawa._

_After getting kicked out of his spot as Treasury Secretary by Iruma, and called her 'a filthy cum dumpster'._

_After the Akamatsu's Pamphlet came out._

_After their son's death._

Kiibo smiles at him, then lets their lips touch for what seems like _years_. Ouma smiles. Oh god, Kiibo remember that smile. Ouma cups Kiibo's cheek, and leans him in to another kiss. This one was longer. After a few seconds, they break apart for air. They were igniting their old flame again. Kiibo smiled, the same smile he had on his wedding to Ouma. It felt like _decades_ ago, which it was.

"I forgive you."

"I forgive me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's quiet uptown was sad fite me


	13. extremely close (Jamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh?

It was a regular day, really. Well, until Alexander got into a fight with, ugh, _Thomas Jefferson._ Of course, expectantly, they go at each other's throats. But it all changed one night. One night when Hamilton accidentally forgot it was time to go back to his cheapskate apartment. He sighs, packs up his things, and goes outside to breath some fresh air. Until he bumps into an all familiar body. He looks at Jefferson with disgust, while the other just smirks.

"What are _you_ doing here so late?", Hamilton asks.

Jefferson shrugs. "Nothing... I... forgot something."

Hamilton nods mockingly. "Yeah, sure..."

But before he can move or walk from Jefferson, the man grabs Hamilton's collar, then, unexpectedly kisses him. Hamilton almost melts into it, but he pushes Jefferson away, breathing. He looks back at his enemy in shock. Though, would he really call him his enemy now?

"What the fuck?!", he says. Jefferson chuckles.

" _That's_ what I forgot." He walks away, leaving Hamilton blushing furiously and shouting curses behind the taller man.


	14. date??? (Naegami)

Makoto looks at Byakuya. He can't help but feel his heart soar at the sight of him. He may be a cold, condescending figure who looks down on everyone, but Makoto thinks if he can spend time with him, he might just open up to him. Hell, Makoto might even see him blushing in front of him. He sighs dreamily, which catches Kyoko and Hiro's attention. They look at each other, then back at Makoto, who was still looking at Byakuya.

"Makoto", Kyoko says. Makoto looks at her curiously, expecting a lecture of some kind. But instead he gets a smirk.

"Go to a date with the guy!", Hiro says. Makoto pales, and he shakes his head.

"N-no!", he blushes profusely. "He may not like me like I do..."

"Come, it doesn't hurt to try." Kyoko, without warning, grabs Makoto's arms and walks over to Byakuya's table, whom he has been sitting.

He was all alone, but his nose was on a book. Hiro snaps his fingers, which catches Byakuya's attention. The boy looks up with an emotionless expression, then it turned to annoyance.

"What do you want?", he asks, hint of irritation in his voice.

Makoto didn't respond, his tongue tied. He didn't want to ask Byakuya. He didn't want to embarrass himself or the rich kid. Then he was shoved into Byakuya's arms.

"What was that, Kyoko?", Makoto says with distress.

Kyoko just crosses her arms and smiles.

"Makoto wants to take you out on a date." To the brunette's horror, it was Hiro speaking his deepest, darkest secret.

Byakuya blinks, then looks back at Makoto. "Excuse me?"

"He has been acting quite lovey-dovey whenever he sees you", Kyoko says bluntly.

Makoto can feel blush spreading across his face, and so he covers his arms as his friends confessed how much he had a crush on the heir to the Togami Corp. Strangely enough, the bespectacled boy did not say anything; no witty remarks, no cold insults, no nothing.

"Alright, we'll lived you to it", Kyoko says, and she and Hiro leaves them both alone for the first time.

Then Makoto feels someone kiss their lips. He looks up to see Byakuya... smiling? And... blushing?

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you."


	15. drunk times (Amamota)

Amami was really drunk. And who knew what he does when he's drunk. The mature, self-respectful, suave, kind man turns to a hooligan in a few shots. He laughs with Momota, and he unintentionally swings his arms around the taller boy. He has always admired Momota from afar. But he was quite nervous about asking him out on a date. But a drunk Amami is never nervous.

A drunk Saihara taps the microphone on his hand loudly, then coughs on it.

"You idiot! You're gonna get your germs all over it!", a drunk Shinguji slurs. It's not all the time you see Shinguji, a regal, well composed figure, just shout at someone.

Saihara just flips him off. Their friends were now ooing and ahhing Saihara. Drunk Saihara is unique. He's aggressive, out-spoken, and crude. A contrast to the sober one.

"Ladies and gentleman!", Saihara drunkenly shouts. His mouth was close to the microphone, so it rings out loud, making Amami flinch even just a bit. The others covered their ears. Saihara, paying no mind to this, continues. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone rejoices. Amami does as well and Momota goes to join them in the circle they're forming. Amami should too.

A few spin the bottles later, Saihara was in a hot make-out session with Shinguji, Akamatsu is sitting upside down, Ouma is currently playing Monopoly with Kiibo, Hoshi was dangling on a pole after a failed stunt, Angie was making a face paint on her own face, and Yumeno was meditating in also an upside down manner. That leaves Gokuhara, Harukawa, Iruma, Chabashira, Shirogane, Momota and of course Amami who aren't faced with a Truth or Dare challenge yet.

"Yo, Tsumugi, spin this for me please", Yumeno says. "I'm meditating and I'm upside down."

Shirogane nods. "Sure!" She spins the bottle, and...

Oh no.

It stops in front of Amami. Yumeno looks at him with a sly smile. She's the only person who knew of Amami's never ending crush on Momota. Now she's taking advantage of that and that they're both drunk.

"Truth, or Dare?", she asks.

Amami inhales. "T-truth."

Yumeno's smirk falters, but gains confidence again. "Are you in love with Momota?"

Amami can feel his heart beating fast. Momota, who was basically super high right now, snaps back to reality, and looks at Amami with a surprised look. God, he looks so adorable. He can feel his cheeks already burning as everyone's attention is towards him now. He breathes, then looks at Yumeno with a smirk. He takes Momota's neck and pulls him close so that their lips were touching. Then they kissed.

It was a soft kiss, then it turned to a passionate one. Amami lets go of the purple man to breathe. He looks at Yumeno, then at everyone. He nods.

"Yeah, I'm in love with Momota."


	16. you forgot something (Hamburr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174967158727/person-a-is-about-to-leave-for-work-or-insert-any)

Aaron was getting ready for work. He fixes his tie, and heads out in front of the door.

"Hey, Aaron?"

Aaron looks back at Alexander, who was working non-stop on a proposal last night. Aaron had asked Washington if he was kind enough to give Alexander some slack, to which, bless the man, he gave to Alexander, even though Alexander was protesting, stating he was fine.

"Yes?", Aaron asks.

Alexander's hands were clasped, and he says, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Aaron blinks in confusion, then remembers what he had forgot- sort of. He kisses Alexander on the cheek, who goes red, but still maintaining his composure.

He unclasps his hands. He chuckles as he reveals that Aaron had forgot his wallet.

"I meant this, but thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this is the first time i ever called the characters with their first names


	17. hypocrisy (Leebury)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief warning for homophobic language.

Samuel Seabury, a man from the local church, comes by Charles Lee's workplace to give him a greeting. They have been dating the past few months, though discreetly, since God does not like gays and he does not want to tarnish his reputation, because he is a preacher of God's will. When he gets there, he hears Charles' voice across the hallways. He senses that he's angry. To whom?

He walks down the corridor then sees Charles Lee pointing fingers at a shorter man. This must be Hamilton, the man whom Lee always complains about.

He tries to listen in to the conversation, but then he hears Charles Lee say something.

"What? You think you're so fucking special because you're a _fag?!_ "

Samuel blinks. Fag... that's a derogatory term for gays...

He then hears Lee spew out more insults to gay people. Samuel, hurt, walks away with a dejected look on his face. He goes back to his church, teaching about God an the Bible.

Samuel returns home, where he finds Lee seated on their dining table, and in front of him was a laptop. Samuel coughs weakly, catching his attention. Lee smiles, and wraps Samuel into a hug. When he didn't reciprocate Lee's affections, he stops hugging him and looks at him with a concerned look.

"Sam? What's wrong?", he asks in a worried voice. He must be playing with Seabury. Maybe he didn't have feelings for him and just manipulates him to doing whatever he wants.

"I heard you a while ago", Seabury mutters. He refuses to meet Lee's eyes. "I heard you call Hamilton a fag. Does that mean... you don't support us?"

Lee stands back, shocked. Then he averts his gaze from Seabury, sighing a bit. "I... I was really angry with everyone back there. I know it isn't a valid reason, but I support us. I support everyone. I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

Seabury looks at Lee. There were tears in his eyes. He smiles and kisses Lee, and he kisses him back.

"Please don't say hurtful words again", Seabury says after they break apart.

Lee nods. "I... will. I promise."

The next day, Seabury sees that Lee had forgotten his lunch. Wanting to give him a surprise, he shows up with the paper bag that contains Lee's lunch, and sees him arguing with Hamilton and someone he doesn't know. Lee was fuming again. Seabury holds his breath, but, to the shock of everyone, Lee calms down and maintains a straight face, shrugging.

"What, gonna call me a faggot again?", Hamilton snaps.

Lee shakes his head. "No. Whatever, I lost, you won."

Seabury smiles. Then he walks forward and wraps Lee into a hug, which surprises him and the others in the room. Lee smiles and gives Seabury a kiss on the cheek.

"What're you doing here?", Lee asks, ignoring the others in the room. Seabury lifts up his paper bag.

"You forgot your lunch."

Lee laughs. "Oops. Did I disrupt your daily preaching?"

"Not at all. It's a slow day. See you back home."

"You too, Sam."

And the preacher leaves. Lee looks back at his office mates with a raised brow. "Shouldn't you be having your lunch now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i like this ship haha  
> rarepairs


	18. 50 shades (Saimatsu)

"Shuichi, I'm home!", Kaede announces as she slams the door open.

Though, Shuichi did not flinch, and only gave his girlfriend an absent-minded wave. Kaede frowns, then sees Shuichi still reading that book from a few days ago. Was it really that fascinating?

"What're you reading?", Kaede asks, taking the book from Shuichi, who yelps in surprise.

"Kaede, please give it back", Shuichi pleads as he tries to reach for it, only for it to be kept away from him.

"Hm, let's see...", Kaede flips the book and reads the cover. She bursts out laughing, while Shuichi just goes red with embarrassment. "You're reading Fifty Shades of Gray?! I can't believe you're not innocent anymore! Who gave it to you?"

"K-Kirumi did", Shuichi replies, still blushing.

" _Kirumi?!_ That girl who looks and sounds like a mom?"

"Well, Miu gave it to her, then she gave it to me..."

Kaede pats Shuichi on the back, laughing. "Tell me: Did you masturbate while reading this?"

"N-NO!"

"Sure you don't."


	19. that'd be enough (Oumami)

As he watches the love of his life get married off to another person, all Ouma can do was smile.

Even though Amami won't kiss him, even though he won't caress him like he did, it was enough.

After all, he can still see Amami's eyes.

In his life.

Oh God, he's satisfied.


	20. cheating is wrong in so many ways (Jamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> already posted this in my original account, [with a blow of a candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988193)
> 
> damn it's so long.

Once there was a time, when Alexander Thomas used to be enemies, then became friends, then became lovers. Of course, that will never let them cease their never ending bickering, or Thomas' comments to Alexander. But they were tender and honest and loving to each other. Alexander's stubborness and Thomas' snark must be a fitting for both of them. The couple both have an adopted son, Philip, whom they cherished and doted on completely. They loved each other, nothing had ever come between them.

Until a young man by the name of John Laurens showed up by his door. Thomas was at work, Alexander was at home because his boss demanded him to 'take a break'. It was a bad idea. John led Alex to his home, and that is where he started the love affair, one of the biggest scandals of all time.

One month into the affair, he encountered a raging Aaron Burr. Aaron blackmailed Alexander that if he didn't give him money, he'll tell Thomas what he did. Of course, the great Alexander did not want his love to find out, and gave Aaron money to compensate in exchange of John whenever he needed him.

Yet he was shoved into one of the closet doors by Hercules, Lafayette, and George Washington, all asking and demanding him why and how he was taking money from the company. That's when Alex broke, and told them of his affair with John, and gave them his cellphone, showcasing all of Aaron Burr's texts and blackmail against him. His friends and boss were outraged; they bickered and chastised him, telling him how can he do this to Thomas? What did he do wrong to you? Is a couple fucks in someone's apartment worth it for breaking someone's heart?

They're right. Alexander made them swear never to tell anyone, and, being good friends they were, swore not to tell anyone. His secret was safe. He trusts them with all his heart.

Then one day, he just can't take it anymore. His moral compass was going haywire, and after considering the consequences and how everyone would react, he decided to foolishly write a post about his affair. How smart of him. After he posted it, he went back to sleep, knowing of the scorn he will face in the morning. He readies himself for the names and glances that he will be stolen at.

What he was not ready for was Thomas slamming the door open so loud it vibrated through the whole house. Alexander grimly walk downstairs, forcing a smile and getting ready to greet Thomas pleasantly. But all he confronted downstairs was an enraged, sobbing Thomas, whose face was writted with hurt, pain, heartbreak, and anger. He remembered all the names Thomas called him that day, the shouting, his crying, and... he went to the guest room. He refused to sleep with Alexander that night. Alex deserved it.

Many of their friends came into their home, but obviously, they're not here for Alex. They were here for Thomas Jefferson. Eliza comforted Thomas from his crying, Angelica gave Alexander the slap on the face, and the friends who knew the longest- Lafayette refuses to make eye contact with him, Hercules remains uncharacteristically silent, and George Washington muses on how _"He's disappointed with his son."_ Alexander begrudgingly replied with, _"I'm notcha son."_ George Washington replies back with, _"You're right; you were never my son."_ Alexander's eyes widen, hurt, but he didn't talk back. He overhears James Madison tell Thomas to break up with him. It hurts, but he deserves everything thrown to him. Only his son, Philip, nineteen years old now, did not treat him like the cheater he is, and prefers to spend time with him.

Thomas Jefferson was never the same. He wasn't the joyous Southener Alex had married, rather he was now a brooding, depressed, and emotional mess. Whenever he and Alexander were alone, Thomas would call him names. He deserved everything thrown at him by the love of his life, and decides to ignore it. But whenever he enters his room, he would cry himself a river. He shouldn't even be calling Thomas the love of his life. Alexander broke his heart, and he has to pay for it.

The only one Thomas had a warm relationship with was Philip, who would always make him happy, either with his poems, or with the paintings he normally does every week. One time, when Alexander was off to work, he noticed that Thomas was laughing with what Philip said. It made Alexander melancholy, that he will never get to see Thomas smiling like that. Whenever they were alone, Thomas didn't talk, nor eat. He had gotten quite thinner, but whenever Philip was there, it seems to lighten Thomas' mood, as whenever their son was around the dinner table, he would eat and smile and talk.

In the third week, Thomas stopped calling Alexander names, or taunted him. He refused to make eye contact with the smaller man, and refused to eat and sleep in the same house as him. Thomas started to ignore Alexander completely, as if he didn't exist in this world that was designed to hate them.

One day, a sunny day that was meant to mock of their shortcomings, Alex had gotten a text from George, telling him that he needs to 'take another break'. That was the third time this month. It had been months after his confession, and nobody warmed up to him, nor did his old friends want to hang out with him. It was frustrating to deal with this, but Alexander knew he deserved it. He then sees Thomas taking out his favorite leather jacket, and walks up to him.

"Hey, Thomas", Alexander says, scratching the back of his neck. Thomas growls at the mention of his name.

"Leave me alone, _Hamilton_."

Alexander widens his eyes at the use of his surname instead of his first name. He had gotten so used to how it sounded rolling off Thomas' lips, that he forgets the harsh reality of nature.

"Um, Washington texted me and told me to 'take a break'", Alexander says. "So... can we walk together? Just the two of us?"

Thomas stays silent, and walks off. Alexander follows him. Thomas ignores him. Alexander starts up meaningless conversations, ones that were not important, nor are eventful, and even made a couple of jokes here and there, but Thomas would not respond. Alexander sighs and still continues to follow him and walk with him to the park, where they sat down on a bench, Thomas a few meters away from Alexander. Alexander, being the idiot he was, scoots closer to Thomas and tries to take his hand, but Thomas flinches and retracts his hand harshly, glaring back at Alexander as he did so, teeth barred. Alexander should be fearing him, but this was the first time Thomas had ever made eye contact with him for months.

Then Thomas stands and leaves Alexander on the bench. Alexander stares at the hand he had just used to touch Thomas, and follows afterwards. When Thomas became quite aware that Alexander was following him, he walks even faster, and finally reaching their own house, slips inside his room, and locks the doors. Alexander sees Philip on the couch, looking upstairs then back at his father.

"Are you two... getting back together?", Philip asks with hope in his eyes.

So it became a weekly routine. Alexander would always ask Thomas if he can walk with him, and even though Thomas did not utter a word of either affirmation nor negation, he was always seen going and following him. Alexander always tried to hold his dearest's hand, but Thomas always retracts it and races to their house and his bedroom, always locking the door. And whenever Alex gets there, Philip greets him with a knowing look and smile, as if he wants this to happen.

_He's getting there._

Another walk around the streets, and they reach one of the apple orchards of the far east. They look at the fruit-bearing trees in wonder, and, by surprise, Alexander takes Thomas' hand. The darker man growls, trying to retract his hand away, was concerningly becoming weaker; he had not eaten nor drank anything ever since that time.

"Look at where we are", Alexander says, looking at the gardens, rubbing his hands on Thomas', trying to make him relax a bit. He then looks at the frustrated Jefferson with a sad look. "I know I don't deserve you, but let me be with you, let me walk with you, let me talk with you, everything we used to do."

Thomas sursprisingly relaxes under Alexander's grip, but glares at him sourly, but Alexander pays no attention to that.

"It doesn't have to be romantic, nor platatonic. Just let me feel your presence. Just let me here your beautiful voice. That'd be enough."

Thomas looks back at the gardens, still holding Alexander's hand, though loosely this time. But Alexander kept a smile on his face, as he's still feeling the warmth of Thomas' hand on his.

Now this one became their recent daily routine. Alexander would ask Thomas if he wants to take a walk, and either Thomas nods or shakes his head in response. But it was always a yes. They would walk, Alexander tells Thomas unnessecary work tales, and Thomas just crosses his arms and looks away, but Alexander can slightly tell that Thomas is getting quite amused with his stories. They would often stare at buildings or at nature, and Alexander would hold Thomas' hand for the warmth that will never be there. Thomas did not object, nor did he growl in frustration. He simply lets Alexander have what he wants. After their walks, Thomas did not go in the house first, and would walk with Alexander back home. Thomas never utters a word, and maybe that was fair. Philip was always smiling up at them.

One day, after walk, they were standing in front of a tree. Alexander looks at it with wonder, and lets his hand let go from Thomas'. But then something grips it, as if they want to feel its warmth. He looks up and sees Thomas in the verge of crying, holding Alexander's hand. Then he utters the words,

"It was quiet uptown, isn't it?"

Alexander looks at Thomas, then back at his hand. Thomas looks at him, grief-stricken, then changes into a smile, enveloping Alexander in a hug. Alexander breaks down, hiccuping and letting off the sadness from his chest. He feels a pat on his back, and a shoulder that he used to cry on everytime. He can feel Thomas' tears running down to him, and they walk home, warmly enveloped in each other's arms. When they came home, Philip ran up to them and hugged them both, breaking down in tears. Thomas regained his old colors, and decided to take heart to go back to work with Alexander. When every employee sees Alexander and Thomas holding hands, they whisper to each other why Thomas would forgive a cheater.

But Alexander nor Thomas didn't care, for they rekindled their old love.


	21. twins (Thomas Jefferson & Lafayette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, the angsty AU of Thomfayette no one asked for, even me.
> 
> [Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007207)

From a small age, Thomas Jefferson and Marquis de Lafayette can't ever be told apart. They promised to be by each other's sides when they were young, of course, that promise was always fulfilled. It didn't take long for their friendship to break, though.

Marquis de Lafayette struts with his high quality shoes, looking at everyone with his lips curved into a thin line. No one dared messed with him, and if they do, then so be it. He was holding a paper, to pass his essay in English. But said sheet of paper is blank, as he had blackmailed a student to switch up his and her paperwork for English. Peering around the hallways, looking if some teacher was there to see him, seeing him replace his work, he takes a hairpin from his curly, messy hair he never even bothers to tie anymore, and puts it in the doorknob. 

After hearing it click, he opens it quietly and opens. He looks over the essays submitted by his class, and finds the one with the name of the smartest girl in their class. He surveys it, and smiles when he sees the name on the top of her paper, and her penmanship the same as his as well. He replaces hers with the blank paper.

As he relocks the door again, he strides into the classroom like he has never strided in there before. People fear him. People avoid the young Marquis de Lafayette. But they refer to him. They call him...

 _Thomas Jefferson._ He had taken his friend's identity, and warped it as his own. Thomas Jefferson was lost cause in the present, dropping out. Of course, he dropped the act in university, because what the hell is the goddamn point of taking someone's identity when he already ruined him.

_When Lafayette was a naïve highschooler, when he and Thomas used to be friends, Thomas Jefferson followed the popular students and became friends with them, but would ensure Lafayette's safety from afar, especially from those bullies on his round table. A social, attractive young man. He was a sunshine to everyone, and gets the ladies. Lafayette was the opposite. But, even uf he had Thomas on his side, he fell smitten to a man named Aaron Burr._

_Aaron Burr was a godsent; he was from a transfer school, where he was bullied for quite sometime. He sympathizes with him, as they're both in the same situation._

Lafayette's mind was showing him memories, on when he was so young to understand what love, life, and friendship is. He wasn't listening to the teacher, but acts like he was, as he tries to go back to the tormenting Memoryland. He feels bitter as memories started showing again.

_Lafayette was trying so hard to ace all his classes, but those cruel people keep beating him up until he gives them his homework. Teacher's conferences were made with his parents, and he can't help but feel jelous of Thomas, as he had no distractions for getting straight A's._

_He was also trying so hard not to fall in love with Aaron Burr, even though his heart flutters at the very sight of him. The way they talk, the way everytime they stop a conversation, they would look to each other's eyes and their eyes were filled with longing._

_He is trying so hard not to fall for him, but he did._

The bell rings for the finish of classes, and Lafayette leaves the classroom first. As he enters the hallways, all people stop talking, and the bright air turned to a tense atmosphere almost immediately, everyone looking at Lafayette with fear in his eyes.

He loved and hated it all the same.

_He decides to tell Aaron Burr how he really feels in the bathroom, at lunchtime. Aaron Burr looks at him with confusion, even if Lafayette holds his hands with a smile on his face._

_"Aaron, mon amour, I'm in love you."_

Lafayette goes back to his penthouse, something he had gotten as a present from the Jeffersons, who treat him like his own son than their Thomas Jefferson. He must've been scorned and living life to the fullest, whereever he is.

He exhales as he looks through his texts, and sees an email from the modeling company he had interviewed in. Lafayette squeals in delight; he finally had his dream job!

_After he had officially forsaken his life as Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette forever, he heard the snapping of cameras in his right. He found a popular boy, sneering at him, and his eyes went wide as saucers. People started flooding into the bathroom, mocking him, but not Aaron Burr. Thomas shot Lafayette a sympathetic look, but laughs along with the others. The school news was going viral, with the headlines being,_ **Marquis de Lafayette is a faggot!** _Aaron joins the popular people; Lafayette being left alone; Thomas comforting him at night._

_Lafayette starts to flirt and harass girls the next day._

Lafayette had asked for a delivery for his food, and smiles at himself.

He doesn't have faith in humanity.

_He wants Thomas' life. He wants his popularity, the friends, everything he was granted with. They were literally best friends under the covers, so of course Thomas spills secrets of his own. One was a big secret, something that only Lafayette knew. Hacking his childhood friend's home was easy, as they told each other confidential stuff like passwords before. And he sees it. The flirty messages and photos of Thomas and his boyfriend, James Madison. Thomas' life will crash down when everyone hears he is in love with a man._

_"Thomas, mon ami, can I ask you a favor?", Lafayette asks in a sweet manner._

_Thomas raises his eyebrows. "Uh, sure. I just gotta find my cellphone..."_

_"Can we switch places for the entire year?", Lafayette continues, snapping Thomas from his frenzy in finding his phone._

_"What?" Thomas looks at him with bewildered eyes. It was a strange request from his friend, something he can never fully comprehend. Then it clicks. "You want us to switch places, identities?"_

_Lafayette nods, feeling pleased as Thomas gets it so fast. Maybe that was why he was his friend._

_"Um, no."_

_Lafayette's smile falters, but he keeps it on, his stance becoming more intimidating as he walks to Thomas, fishing out his phone from his pockets. Thomas gasps._

_"Lafayette, why-"_

_"I'll tell everyone." Lafayette swings his phone to the left and right. "I already contacted Lee, told him something urgent has come up. I'm telling your parents."_

_Thomas pales. "You can't just-"_

_"Oh, but I can." Lafayette reaches for the send button. "I'll tell everyone."_

_Thomas' eyes darken. He has never glared at Lafayette before. "Fine. Give me my phone back."_

_"No. I must see you wear my clothes tomorrow, and me in yours."_

_The next day, they exchanged clothes, so now Thomas was wearing Lafayette's clothes and tied his hair to a ponytail, and Lafayette in his. He witnesses Thomas takes the brunt of bullying that was meant for him, and Lagayette seating at a seat on the popular table that was meant for Thomas._

What a funny cayse and effect that was. He had lost touch with Thomas after the whole ordeal, but he never bothered finding him. He was too prideful to accept the fact that he made his own life better whilst he ruined someone else's life. His dearest friend's life. One that was with him in everything.

There was a knock on the door, and Lafayette assumes it's the delivery man. What he got was quite a surprise, as he opens the door, he was knocked unconcious by someone in a delivery suit.

* * *

Lafayette wakes up in an unknown location, but he knows that it was someone's apartment. A very cheap and shitty apartment, from the looks of it. He tries to turn his head, but something beneath him wobbles, and something on his neck was burning his throat, suffocating him. He chokes at it, but still tries to move. A gun was cocked to his head.

"Hey, if you move, that table will collapse, got it?", a bitter voice says. He snaps his head to the right, and widens his eyes to the fave he never thought he would see again.

"T-Thomas?", he says with disbelief. His captor claps his hands.

"Oh, that's really surprising that you haven't forgotten me", Thomas says. "You have so many victim in your hands, and I thought that you will forget your bery first victim."

Lacayette scowls. "What are you talking about? Where am I?"

Thomas raises a brow. "Oh, you don't know? Welcome to my humble abode! You're sitting on what my dining table is, by the way."

"Why do I have a noose hanging on my neck?"

Thomas smiles disturbingly, walking up to him, fishing Lafayette's phone out of his pocket, Lafayette gasping as he was hit with some sense of familiarity.

"Ah, de ja vu", Thomas sighs merrily. "Looks like we've switched places."

"Give me my phone back!", Lafayette shouts with a scowl.

"No", Thomas replies. "Hear me out, _friend._ I have a favor to ask of you."

Lafayette scoffs. "Excuse me? What do you want from me? Wait, you want to trade positions with me? Fuck you, I won't, even if my life depends on it."

Thomas laughs bitterly. "I know you're going to say that."

"You have no dirt on me, _connard._ "

Thomas unfolds a piece of white paper from his hand, shaking his head from side to side. "I was figuring you would say that, so I came up with a backup plan."

Lafayette glances at the gun that was now placed on a counter. "What, kill your former friend just because he took your identity and became popular with it? You want to spend the rest of your life in prison?"

Thomas sighs again. "Oh no. It's a much more vile plan." He puts the piece of paper in front of his face, then reads the content of the paper.

"I'm comitting suicide. Why, you ask? Well, I have seen my dear friend, Marquis de Lafayette, becoming so popular, just after using my identity in highschool due to envy of my social standing and friends. I'm so infuriated at him, just because he blackmailed me into thinking that impersonation was alright by all means. I have to lose the love of my life, my reputation, and my pride to this son of a bitch.

I have worked my ass off all day and night just to get rent for my shitty apartment. Mind you, I would've still be at my parents' home, living the life and also working my ass off for better grades in a good university, but no, he just had to take that away from me as well. I would've been successful and he being the miserable wretch he is if we hadn't changed identities due to blackmail.

If you find this note, please promise not to give my things to my siblings and my parents. Jusr donate it to charity or whatever. And give the little money I have to charity. Let me die, let me fulfill my wish, just this once, for if I had allowed myself to live longer, I will go mad when I remember every thought in my head. Let me be erased from history, along eith the mass of irrelevant people as well.

Thomas Jefferson."

While Thomas was reading the letter, it had finally dawned on Lafayette- Thomas was going to take his life, and Lafayette was the unfortunate soul who commited suicide. After reading the whole letter, Thomas smiles at Lafayette's panicked look. Lafayette gulps down his pride, and says-

"Tommy, I am very sorry for your-"

"I don't want to hear your insencerity", Thomas growls. "I want the life I should've got before your jealous ass came to the picture. And, just like what you did to me, I will take your place. I will unravel your life one by one. The only thing that's important to you is your life, and I will take it."

"No! Thomas, mon ami, give me a second chance-"

"No way, Marquis, you haven't said sorry to me, even after our graduation. Rot in hell."

With that, Thomas kicks the table supporting Lafayette, and Lafayette gets lifted to the ceiling, the rope pulling taut. He tries to breathe for air, but it never comes. He looks at Thomas, who was wearing his clothes, and his ponytail. His old friend was smiling while he was dying.

"See you in hell."

Lafayette couldn't formulate words as everything around him blurs, as he tries to move, it brings him greater pain. He then feels numb all over, then closes his eyes due to suffocation. His limbs fall slack to his sides.


	22. he needs sleep, Laurens (Thaurens)

John refuses to give Thomas his needed space for the bed. Thomas complains about it to John, who just shrugs and continues on sleeping.

A day later, Thomas was late for work because John didn't give him a space on the bed. He groans, and mutters a goodbye to John, who cheerily says a goodbye back. Thomas glares at him, but did not say anything.

The next night, John allows him into the bed, much to Thomas' chagrin.

"Why did you huddle up all the space of our bed?", Thomas asks as his head hits the pillow.

"Uh", John answers dumbly. "You're too big to fit on the bed."

Thomas' eyes glitter with excitement.

"Then we just find a new one!", he says, jumping up.

John sighs. This is why he didn't want to tell his boyfriend why he doesn't like sharing the bed.


	23. found out (Saimota)

Kaito halts their training one day, as he had complications breathing with his stupid binder on. He walks over to the nearest bathroom this school can give, and walks over to the second to last stall. He already has trouble breathing, and tears were staining his cheeks.

"Damn it!", he shouts to particularly no one. "Why am I crying?! Men shouldn't cry!"

Kaito removes his shirt and did not look once as he removes his binder. Then he forgot one thing: he didn't lock the bathroom stall he was in.

It surprises him when someone opens the bathroom stall. Kaito, shocked and anxious that someone would discover his real gender, he covers his chest and hides his binder behind him.

"K-Kaito?", Shuichi asks with shock on his face, as he sees the man who was optimistic, proud and jovial cower with fear and tears on his eyes.

"S-Shuichi? What are you doing here?", Kaito trembles, looking at Shuichi in the eyes.

"I-", Shuichi scratches his head, and looks at Kaito, glancing up and down at him. Kaito looks away, biting his lip, still covering his chest.

"Don't tell anyone", Kaito stands, and, turning his back on Shuichi, he wears his shirt and jacket again, and, not looking Shuichi in the eyes, leave the bathroom, leaving the binder behind.

After that fateful day, Kaito has been avoiding everyone ever since, which was so unlike him, as everyone commented on it. Shuichi, determined to win back his friend, decided to enter Kaito's room.

He knocks on the door three times, then notices that it was unlocked. He opens the door, and sees Kaito in blankets, whom lie in shock as they see Shuichi enter the room.

"Damn it, I should've learned how to lock", Kaito mutters under his breath, and buries himself more into his blankets.

"Kaito, this is unlike you", Shuichi says, sitting across the bed.

Kaito sighs. "Look, I just got my... period, okay? But I'm ready to answer all your questions."

"It's not that." Shuichi takes Kaito's hand, smiling. "I... really like you. And, uh, I'm actually supportive of LGBT. I like everything about you, really."

Kaito smiles, and gives him a swift hug, and a kiss on the lips.

They spent the day cuddling in Kaito's bed.


	24. the necromancer and the healer (Lafaur)

Their house was always filled with enchanted materials. When Laurens had moved into Lafayette's house, he had just assumed that the there would be many healing ointments lying everywhere, but the house was spotless. Not exactly spotless, as there were books and some healing herbs on desks and bookcases, but Laurens never minded.

A week after moving in his house, Laurens became a bit more comfortable around the healer. After all, he had gave him a home, despite their contradictory occupations. Around that week, Laurens' necromancy books and bone sets were scattered around the house, especially his stove, which Lafayette had mistaken as a cooking stove, almost bringing back the dead before Laurens stops him.

Laurens started to grow profound feelings for his housemate, but shoves that down inside him, fearful that if he ever confesses to the Healer, he'll be outright rejected. Or worse, cast out of the house. Laurens can't allow that.

There would be a few customers going in and out of their houses, either to Lafayette or Laurens. When they would ask for Lafayette, they would simply ask him about healing ointments, curing diseases, all that bizarre yet endearing Healer stuff. When they came here for Laurens, they would ask for an incantation, so they can meet with a deceased paramour of family. Or maybe resurrect the dead, but that was beyond the Natural Order. He mostly gets asked for bone sets, or is asked what the cause of death was to this one corpse.

One day, as Laurens wakes up with a massive headache, he accidentally falls down the stairs, wounding his head in the process. He groans, and sees a figure run over him, but passes out.

He wakes up again in a bed, his bed. Laurens' head, as he could feel, was covered in bandages. He turns his head to the side, seeing Lafayette with a sad yet relieved look, as their friend was brought to consciousness again.

The Necromancer mutters something, something between 'I love you', because the Healer's eyes widen and walk to Laurens' bed, taking his mouth and bridging the distance between them.


	25. take out (Shinguma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a ship name i created

It's peculiar. Iruma fidgets with her hand, looking down as she feels the gaze of the golden eyes of the person she likes. She sweats a bit, and it's making her uncharacteristically uncomfortable. It's peculiar and ironic that Iruma would fall for the weird quiet guy who was thought of as a gay person.

Iruma and Shinguji would share walks on their way homes, but never thought of it as some 'couple-time-bonding'. God forbid Iruma allows her body to be in an actual relationship. Her body was only made for hook-ups. Not those stupid fucking shitty cheesy yet romantic movies that some of her friends had made her watch. And the boy was intimidating too. Not like she liked intimidating boys. It gets her turned on with their beautiful eyes on her.

"So, you want me to take you on a date?", Shinguji speaks up. Iruma perks up, silently cursing, but nodding all the same.

"If you don't say yes, then I'll be wasting my body on someone else", Iruma says, wanting to let Shinguji know how much she wanted this.

"So this isn't a joke?"

Iruma glares at him. "What the fuck?! Why do you think I'd swallow my pride and ask you to-"

She was interrupted by a light touch on her forehead. Then she realized it was a kiss. Damn it, Shinguji and his masks always get in the way of their kissing. But it made Iruma blush hard.

"Come see me after school." Then Shinguji walks away, leaving Iruma behind to wallow in her romantic gushing.


	26. Immortal (Jamilton)

Hamilton was lonely. God from heaven did not give him passage to the most beautiful paradise in the afterlife. Instead, after Burr had shot him, he had not died. Rather, he stayed alive, but pretended to be dead to escape his family and all the people who had believed that his reviving was a witchcraft. Yet he has his tombstone near Trinity Church, and he had visited it everyday.

He had lived in America, with a different face each lifetime. After the year of 1854, after his dearest Betsy's death, his face had changed, and his voice as well. He would visit Betsy's grave and weep for her. He had even changed his name due to the change of his appearance, and became a legal American citizen. Again. He would follow his children to the edges of the world, and once they die, he'll be broken.

He wants to die, he really wants to. By the start of the new century, 1900, he had tried to hang himself after finding out he had changed faces again. But as if God hates him, he was still breathing even if the noose was tied around his neck.

He had lived through everything the world had done, the rise of the Age of Industrialization, and the many inventions and innovations it had carried out to the modern world. He had witnessed all, and Hamilton was mixed with what he had seen. On the first hand, such innovations and inventions were great; on the second hand, these were used for destruction and hatred. So he remains mixed with everything.

Now is the year of 2018. Another new face, and he was walking up the streets of New York City, ignoring the chilly air, the people ushering about and the honking cars that were busily swiveling across the road. He missed his New York, the one where there were not much people, and where there were carriages. In addition, he missed how quiet it is, and the modest buildings that had stood in this state.

Hamilton had remembered a time when the church was quite widespread in America, but most of the New York citizens were non-religious, or did not believe in any God, which, at first glance, made Hamilton uncomfortable and disgusted with the insults they hurl at the man above, but he sees that people who loved the same gender were united, which made Hamilton proud.

Hamilton goes back to his shitty apartment in the distance, a few blocks away from where he was standing. He quickens his paces as he pockets twenty dollars in his pocket from his local paycheck. Need I say that he has a low paying job now? It was a shame, that one of the Founding Fathers of America had been reduced to a tiny speck in the world's vast and massive population.

America had even forgotten him. No one has spoken about him, and when they do, it was rare and coincidental. Hamilton had read the children's history books, and he was recognized as the man who got America back on its feet by establishing a national bank and was the first Secretary of Treasury. Almost no nod to his other achievements, his backstory, and everything he had done wrong in his life.

But, maybe he deserved it. He was, reflecting back to his old life as Alexander Hamilton, technically, a morally grey man. He had written many anti-slavery essays (which were ignored and brushed off until the Civil War started), but neglected to provide for his beautiful Betsy. He wrote many essays and passages in his life, worked hard as Secretary of Treasury, anything in his power. Then he remembered all the fightings he and Betsy had, and his children witnessing all of it. Then the Reynolds Pamphlet came, and destruction had followed. He had witnessed Betsy burn all the letters she wrote her, everything. And then there was Philip's death.

Hamilton tries to shake all of his thoughts and memories away, wanting to stop the tears forming in his eyes. It seems that he did not know where he was going, and that was why he ended up on the rocky pavement road covered in hot coffee. He looks up to see a black man looking at him, saying incomprehensible words.

"I'm really sorry!", the man says, helping Hamilton up. God, the guy was quite tall. "Do you want me to take you to my apartment? I can give you a spare set of clothes."

Hamilton quickly shakes his head. He was not eager to interact with the humans in this world today, but this man had a... _familiar aura_ around him. He quickly shrugs off the thought as he gets to his feet by himself.

"No, it's alright, my apartment is only a few blocks away", Hamilton replies, his eyes still closed, since the scalding hot coffee was also in his eyes now. His body burns, but he pays it no mind.

"I insist, Sir!", the man insists, and he grabs Hamilton by the arm and leads him to somewhere, though Hamilton can't quite tell.

They went upstairs and into some room, and someone wipes dry cloth on his face. Hamilton opens his eyes again to see the black man, who was putting his coffee mug on the counter. Hamilton scoffs.

"Who goes out in the open holding a coffee mug?", Hamilton snickers.

The other rolls his eyes. "If coffee mugs were present in our time, Hamilton, you would be carrying a coffee mug wherever you go."

Hamilton pales at the sound of his surname out of the stranger's mouth. How did he know? Was he a psyche?

"How do you know my surname?" Fear lingers inside Hamilton's throat, and he was trying hard not to stutter.

The other looks at him, then sighs. "Don't you know that it's me? Thomas Jefferson? I knew you were Hamilton when we touched, because I was given a sense of recognition."

Hamilton stares at him. "Jefferson? Why the hell are you here?"

"Like you, I didn't die from my illness", Jefferson replies. Then his voice softens a bit. "So, I guess we'll be helping each other now?"

Hamilton nods, clearly surprised to find that his own rival was in the same predicament as him. But somehow, it was a comforting thought.


	27. Dusk and Dawn (Jamilton)

Sometimes, Alexander is in a field at dawn. At other times, he is on top of a building, looking at the world below at dusk. It was a strange sensation of familiarity, if he ever hits rock bottom. He would often stare off the distance, and many would find him strange, off, or going mad. But simply, he was thinking about these images inside of his head and what it could mean for him.

Perhaps the field represents somewhere he would die, and the dawn the time. But where was this field located? Had it not been clear? Then there was that building he was on top of. He could've sworn he had seen it before, he just doesn't know where. It was dusk, and it was beautiful.

Back to the present, he feels someone tap his shoulder, then turns to see Jefferson, holding two glasses of wine.

"A glass of wine for me?", Alexander asks, and Jefferson nods, silently observing the great distance.

"Yes, we must discuss our compromise", Jefferson replies, taking a sip of his wine.

Hamilton scoffs. He is not one to play this game. The compromise was simple: he has to date Jefferson for a month to get payback on both Burr and Madison for humiliating him in a ball. Alexander was oh indeed, interested, to why Jefferson had chosen him and not that beautiful lady named Martha Wayles in their class.

"I grant you the first rule of this compromise", Jefferson says.

"Well, first of all", Alexander holds up a finger, wanting to display authority over Jefferson, who looks at him with raised eyebrows, full of amusement and entertainment. God, one day, Alexander will finally wipe that grin off his face. But he was quite charming and attractive. "We only show affection to each other when we are in public. In private, we stay a feet away from each other."

Jefferson rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his wine. "Number two. Let me pay for the dates. Any more rules?"

Hamilton shakes his head. "No, not yet."

"Then we shall begin the start of our compromise tomorrow."

"So we shall."


	28. Bombs (Saimami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discontinued Saimami fic.

A war-torn Tokyo was in the corner of Saihara's eyes. It was a shame that that bomb the other country sent them had destroyed almost half of the population just because they had opposed the government in some way. His uncle and aunt, whom had been with him until the end, died from the explosion. He was ushered to the nearest convent, and was put there.

After many hours, he had desperately clawed for air from the debris of the convent. Everything was gray, and dark. There were corpses lying on the cold ashphalt, the buildings crumbling. The government had just wiped out the entire population of the capital in one single missile.

Except for him, he guesses.

Saihara runs. He needs to get out of this city, somewhere, anywhere. He was carrying his duffel bag with him, and holding tightly to his cap, as if it was about to get blown away to the winds. There was no wind in this rural area. Just pain and misery. Saihara didn't want to look at his family's corpses again, so maybe that was why he runs far away from this place, to the provinces to see if they can provide him any aid.

He had been running for so long, he was on the verge of collapse. Saihara amazes himself with his skills in running, but maybe it was because of the rush of adrenaline in his body, that was slowly going to fade away. He didn't know where he was, he wasn't in Tokyo. He wasn't anywhere worth naming. But he does know that he was in a forest, for some reason.

He delves deeper to the forest, until he finds a small, wooden cabin, with lights on. He wants to knock on the person who lives there, but paranoia seeps in. What if these people are bad? Worse? He shakes off these bad thoughts. He walks to the front of the cabin and gives the door two soft wraps, thinking it can be heard by the others.

The door fortunately opens, and a green haired boy who looks super attractive steps out, smiling pleasantly.

"Hello", Saihara waves awkwardly. "I hope I am not interrupting, but do you have room for me?"

The boy nods. "Of course. I've been yearning for some company for ages." He steps aside and widens the door, enough to let the poor running man in.

Saihara shakily takes a step forward, wanting to rest his legs, but his tiredness finally caught up with him as he tumbles into the ground, and everything goes black.

Amami stares at the body before him, panicky. Just then he has noticed that his surprise guest was _so_ exhausted, his eyes having shadows, and his legs were trembling weakly a while ago. The strange boy must've ran a mile. Amami did not know what had happened, as he has cut himself off of his worldly possessions, and was quite outdated with the news.

It was all for his sisters.

Amami hoists the man up carefully, not wanting to disturb the young man's sleep. He needs it. He puts him in one of his spare rooms, cleaning out the dust for him to sleep in. He lays the boy on the make-shift bed, removing his duffel bag and putting it on the chair next to the bed. He didn't want to pry on his belongings, and Amami leaves the room.

He goes downstairs to make some tea and food for his guest.

Saihara opens his eyes, then finds himself not in his bed. He tenses, but then remembers that he had brought himself to this. He finds his duffel bag, and, he weakly reaches for it, since his legs were aching from running around so much. To his relief, his bag had not been messed around that much, and his information were still intact. He feels grateful to that green-haired man.

Just in time, a knock sounds from the door, making Saihara jump a bit. Before the boy could answer, the man he had just seen earlier opens and enters the room, carrying a tray with cookies and tea.

"Here", Amami sets the tray near Saihara. "My name's Rantaro Amami. Yours?"

"S-Shuichi", Saihara croaks. His throat was aching. He must've need water.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops sorry boss baby


End file.
